Unnamed Emotions and Magnets
by sing-dance-perform-life94
Summary: Fiyero's thoughts about a certain green girl after the Lion Cub Scene ... for writing purposes, there is a large gap between The Lion Cub scene and Elphaba's trip to the Emerald City. Fiyeraba :D


This is just a little idea I came up with after listening to the song "Every Breath You Take" by The Police (who are _awesome_, but if you're a hater, meh.) Just really a little insight into Fiyero's feelings towards Elphaba after the Lion Cub incident (but in this story, Elphie doesn't go to the Emerald City – practically – right after "I'm Not That Girl"... MAY turn into a multi-fic but ONLY if a) I get some seriously amazing inspiration or b) you guys review and give me ideas!

* * *

It was like she was a magnet, Fiyero decided.

A shining, emerald green magnet.

Everywhere he went, she would be there. Only that morning she had been sat right in front of him for their Life Sciences class , then seated under a tree reading and fiddling with her braid when he and a group of friends went down to Suicide Canal that afternoon. The previous day she had been dragged by Galinda for coffee down the road from Shiz, and even (reluctantly) attended a dance at the Ozdust a few nights before that.

Fiyero couldn't place how he felt towards her – he'd never felt anything like it before. It wasn't confusion - he was confused in all of his classes and how he felt about Elphaba wasn't exactly the same feelings he had in the middle of his Politics wasn't attraction either – though he had admitted to himself that she was beautiful, though a bit angular – and after the day with the Lion Club he hadn't felt hatred towards Elphaba either. It wasn't anger, it wasn't lust, it wasn't acceptance, fear or respect ... ..it was an unnamed emotion that took hold of him every time she passed by or heard her name or thought about her.

Occassionally, he would find himself just ... watching her. Studying her minute movements whilst she was studying her class notes. Observing the way she interacted with Nessa, Galinda and even Boq. Fiyero noted every eye roll, every twitch of her fingers, every breath she took. Sometimes he felt like his "observations" were bordering on the obsessive, but it was like ... Like his eyes were attracted to her, like she and him were magnets being pulled together ...

And now, suddenly he wanted to know _why: _Why Elphaba was green, why she was so distant and defensive to everyone, why she was so passionate about Animal Rights, _why_ she hadn't enchanted him that day in Dillamonds class, _why_ she always seemed to close into herself even more when he tried to talk to her , _why _she was so remarkably ... unique and different and extraordinary compared to all the other girls he knew and had known.

It was so strange. After the day with the Lion Cub, he had stopped dancing through life - now he was moving through it with calculated movements, actually thinking (yes, thinking!) about the affects his choices might have. Fiyero didn't know why this had changed – he wasn't looking to gain Elphaba's trust, or respect or even her attention, but he also knew that when she was nearby he would stand a little taller, speak a little louder, laugh a little longer... anything to bring her closer, bringing the two magnets closer together so he could figure out why he was so compelled to look at her, talk to her, _be_ with her ...

He had become so frustrated he almost considered asking Galida's opinion about the matter, but decided against it: Galinda would surely tell her roommate, which would cause more awkwardness than was already between the two. Galinda, whilst seeming less like the perfect girlfriend to Fiyero as weeks passed, was also a huge distraction for Fiyero, as her constant attention let his mind wander from his confusion about the green-skinned girl.

When news came that Elphaba was to meet the Wizard, Fiyero had felt happiness for his ... friend (for lack of a better term) and for some reason, sadness. Was it because she was taking an opportunity that he himself wanted? Or a chance that his girlfriend had longed for? Or because he would secretly miss her scathing remarks whilst she was gone?

Fiyero didn't know what was worse; the fact that she was now everywhere he looked ... or the fact that he wished she would stay longer. Or even more terrible – wishing that she would meet his gaze and he would see the same unnamed feelings in her eyes.

* * *

Not my best work and I'm not entirely satisfied with it but I'll only improve my writing if you review! Love you all :D


End file.
